APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The starting point of the proposed research is the assumption that drinking, drug use, and delinquent behavior are all part of a general deviance complex, that they arise together at around the same time of life, and that most of the covariation among them is attributable to common causes. We hypothesize that heavy drinking and drug use will delay the process of "maturing out" of deviancy and consequently, will strengthen and prolong delinquent behaviors. The long-term objective of the proposed research is to provide better understanding of the role of drinking and drug use in prolonged and intensifying delinquency in young men. Six hundred (600) men aged 16-19 will be selected by random digit dial, oversampling high crime areas, and screening by telephone to further over sample delinquents. They will be interviewed twice, 3 years apart. A family respondent interview, ecological data (i.e., census tract and crime rate data), and criminal record checks will provide additional information. Structural equation modeling (e.g., LISREL, EQS) will be the primary analytical method. The primary specific aims of the proposed research are: (1) To determine strength of the influence of drinking on delinquency in men aged 16-19. (2) To determine the mediating variables through which alcohol may work its effect, if any, in delinquent behavior. Drug use, social competence, unconventional attitudes, self esteem and locus of control are among those to be considered. (3) To determine which interaction variables influence the drinking to delinquency path such that the strength of the drinking-delinquency relationship depends on the level of the interaction variable. Some good candidates for interaction variables are SES, minority status, and alcoholism in the family.